Sick
by Salvatorefever
Summary: Stefan gets sick. Damon makes sure he’s okay. Warning: graphic medical scene
1. One

Stefan wasn't feeling too good but considering the events of yesterday, he figured out that he wouldn't be telling his older brother about his sick feeling. Damon could really be mean to him but he could also be overly protective if there were any problems. Stefan wasn't in the mood for his brothers protectively side today so he just made himself some tea and hoped that the unease in his stomach would settle before Damon would become concerned.

"Hello brother." Damon said as he entered the kitchen. He was in his usual sarcastic, joking mood. Damon was weird. Well his humor was and it had been since the civil war. He filled a glass with blood from a blood bag and started drinking. He noticed Stefan's hand resting on his stomach.

"Having trust issues, are we?" He asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not." Stefan said. "I'm just in no mood for your overly concern."

"No?"

"No." Stefan confirmed.

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon put the glass down, walked to stefan and threw him over his shoulder. Stefan groaned loudly.

"Ugh Damon I-" and so Stefan was cut off by the vomit falling freely from his mouth down Damon's back. Damon froze.

"Brother?" He asked. "Did you just puke down my back?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...!" Stefan stuttered. Damon patted him gently on the back.

"No worries brother. Everything you did was confirming my concern."

Damon brought Stefan to his room and laid him very gently on the king sized, soft bed. Stefan whimpered weakly but Damon shushed him.

"Easy now little brother." Damon said and he grabbed a few supplies from a box, which had been on a shelf in Stefan's room. It was filled with medication and first aid supplies for Stefan's girlfriends during the years. Stefan was now single but at least Damon could use the supplies in this case.

"Damn brother, must've been long since you had a woman over last time huh? All these digital thermometer are out of batteries." Damon said, searching for one that worked.

"Well," Damon said. "It's gotta be this thing then." Damon held up a glass thermometer. He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a little box of Vaseline. He walked back to Stefan's room and put the supplies on the nightstand.

"Why Vaseline..?" Stefan asked completely confused. Damon smirked at him and Stefan realized what it was for.

"No... no no no. Damon no!" Stefan panicked and his eyes widened. "You're not doing that!"

"I'm sorry little brother, but I'm not letting this pass so you might as well just behave. Besides, if I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."

Stefan tried to get up but a painful cramp shot through his lower stomach.

"Ow!!" Stefan cried. Damon's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Stefan cry for a long time. He picked his shaking little brother up and placed him in his lap as he sat on the bed. He held him tightly. He shushed his gently and rubbed his back. Stefan's shaking hand was resting against his older brothers chest but he slowly calmed down.

"Let's do this now yea?" Damon asked his brother but Stefan shook his head.

"Why do you have to do it..?"

"Because little brother..." Damon sighed. "I want to know how bad it is so I can give you what you need so you can get better."

Stefan whined and buried his face in Damon's chest.

"I know brother. Don't you worry, I won't every let anything hurt you okay? Nothing will hurt my baby brother."

Stefan earned a tiny nod from Stefan's still buried face. Damon held him tighter has he stood up. He placed Stefan on both his feet on the floor. He himself sat on the bed and then he pulled Stefan over his lap. He pulled down Stefan's jeans and briefs. Stefan's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Shush brother. It'll be over before you know." Damon's left hand rubbed over Stefan's back at first. Then he grabbed the box of Vaseline and applied some to his right index finger. He closed the box again and spread Stefan's buttcheeks.

Stefan immediately regretted letting Damon do this and fought to get up. He wriggled and squirmed as he struggled to get up.

"Stefan!" Damon warned and held him down with his left arm. "Behave so we can get it over with!"

"It'll hurt.." Stefan whimpered.

"Only if you struggle, so stop doing that."

Stefan cried weakly in protest but Damon just shushed him, spread the buttocks again and spread the Vaseline around his rectum. He also applied some to the thermometer to let it go in easier.

"Damon please.. I really don't want this." Stefan cried. Damon rubbed his back in gentle circles.

"Be glad you're not human Stef. Those people do this multiple times." Damon said and spread Stefan's buttocks again. Stefan cried louder trying to make Damon stop but Damon pushed in the thermometer even though Stefan clenched all he could. Stefan cried louder.

"Please! Please take it out! Please!" Stefan begged but calmed down as he felt Damon's hand on his back and Damon's soothing voice in his ear.

"I won't let anything hurt you baby brother." He whispered.


	2. Two

Minutes passed. Stefan was overly embarrassed. He sobbed as silent, hot tears made their way down his face. Damon kept rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Easy now brother.." Damon soothed. Stefan sobbed. Damon prepared to remove the thermometer from Stefan's rectum. Stefan squeaked and wriggled as the thermometer twisted a little, much to his discomfort. Stefan's entire body tensed as Damon removed the thermometer. Damon patted Stefan's back.

"There we go baby brother. It's all over now." Damon looked at the thermometer. He sighed.

"Almost 40 degrees Celsius brother.." Damon looked at Stefan. "What got you so sick?"

Stefan shrugged and sobbed. Damon doubted. He has seen people comfort Stefan before with head kisses, but that wasn't really Damon's cup of tea. Oh well. His brother might need it. Damon bent down and kisses Stefan's forehead much to Stefan's surprise. Damon cringed inside.

"Get some rest brother." Damon said and left the room with the thermometer. Stefan considered calling out Damon's name and make him return. However Stefan just covered himself up and adjusted his body.

Stefan quickly fell asleep. His head was pounding and it made him tired. Damon could hear him whimper in his sleep. Even whine sometimes. Damon grabbed his phone and called Alaric.

"Hey Damon." Alaric said.

"You don't happen to know if supernatural doctors exists do you?"

"Why a doctor?"

"Something is wrong with Stefan.."

Damon and Alaric finally talked to enough people to know where there was a doctor. Damon rushed to Stefan's room and picked up his little brother's fragile figure.

"Damon it hurts.." Stefan whined and let out a weak cry.

"I know.. I know.. you'll feel better soon. No worries." Damon kissed stefans head


	3. Three

It was a long ride to the doctors office which was multiple states away. Stefan had been sleeping most of the ride but Damon was constantly crossing the speed limit and rushing to reach the address. Stefan whimpered and whined in his sleep. Damon reached over and rubbed Stefan's leg.

"You're gonna be alright brother.."

They finally arrived and Damon carried Stefan inside. Stefan weakly opened his eyes and scanned the hallways. Damon touched his cheek and smiled a little. He carried Stefan to the office of the doctor that he had been speaking to.

"Hi. I'm dr. Bert." The doctor smiled to Damon and shook his hand. "And that must be Stefan."

"Please help him." Damon pleaded. Dr. Bert nodded and took stefan from Damon's arms and laid him on a bed on his stomach. Stefan whimpers as the doctor restrained him to the bed.

"why are you strapping him down..?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Teenage vampires have a tendency to struggle against us doctors because the examinations and treatments tends to be uncomfortable."

"But.. I can just hold him? This will scare him..!"

"I'm sorry. It's for the best. Maybe you should leave the room so he won't get worked up by you being here."

Damon felt tears in his eyes. He rushed out angrily only for the sake of not ripping the doctor apart. The doctor closed the door behind him and snapped on gloves.

"Well Stefan.." he sat on his chair and wheeled to Stefan. Stefan opened his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Let's start..."

The doctor pulled down stefans pants and grabbed a thermometer. He didn't bother lubing anything up before spreading Stefan's buttocks and inserting the thick thermometer deeply into his butt. Stefan cried out loudly.

"Easy buddy."

"Take it out!" Stefan screamed.

"Easy.."

The thermometer was removed shortly after and left Stefan as a sobbing mess. The doctor grabbed a needle and took a blood sample from Stefan. He ran some tests and figured out stefans condition.

"You're sick, but it's nothing that medicines can't fix."


	4. Four

Stefan cried silently as he saw dr. Bert bring over suppositories. He shook his head.

"No.. no please.. please.." Stefan pleaded, tears spilling down his face.

"Easy buddy." The doctor spread his buttocks widely apart and inserted not one, not two but three huge suppositories. Stefan cried and screamed as they burned him from the inside.

"Please.. please no more.." Stefan cried.

"Almost done." The doctor told him and prepared an injection. Stefan glanced over, seeing the huge needle. He ripped and struggled against the straps holding him down.

"NO! NO!"

His struggles were pointless. The straps were vampire proof. The doctor walked over, touched stefans hip lightly which made him flinch in fear.

"Please! Please!"

"Easy now buddy... you won't feel a thing..." the doctor rubbed Stefan's smooth skin and jabbed the needle into his round buttcheek. Stefan flinched and jerked away as much as he could. He cried hard and struggled even more against the straps.

Damon sat against the other side of the wall, listening to everything that happened. It broke his heart and the color had drained from his face a long while ago. As soon as he heard them finish, he ran into the room and ripped the straps open. He brought Stefan into his arms and carried him to the car.


	5. Five

It almost took one hour for Stefan to calm down. Damon didn't start driving in that hour. He just sat there silently and rubbed Stefans knee gently as his younger brother cries so heavily. Damon's eyes tried to catch Stefans, searching for anything saying that he would be okay.

"Stef..." Damon said softly. Stefan looked at him. His eyes filled with tears.

"You promised that no one would hurt me!" Stefan cried angrily.

"I-I.." Damon wanted to come up with some excuse for not taking action during the doctor visit. But they were all just lame excuses.

"I'm sorry.." He said. It was genuine. But Stefan just cried and cried.

"Oh Stef..." Damon whispered, pulling Stefan closer to his chest, letting the younger boy sob against his shirt. This was it. They were going home. Damon decided that, and used only his left hand to drive.

Stefans cries slowly died down and he was tired and exhausted when they reached the house. Damon helped him out of the car and guided him to his bedroom. He tucked Stefan into bed and crutches down next to him.

"Hey.." he said, stroking Stefans hair.

"Hi." Stefan whispered tiredly. Damon smiled a little.

"You're gonna yell if you need anything, right?"

Stefan nodded tiredly and Damon headed to the door.

"Hey Stef?" He asked and turned around, seeing Stefans eyes on him. "I'm sorry that we ended up in this mess."

Stefan seemed confused.

"All of this. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been here by now... If I hadn't shown so much interest in Kathrine, then we would have been able to live our life's to the end, and we would have been together on the other side.. so I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we're here."

Stefan smiled tiredly. Yet genuinely.

"As long as you're here too, then I'll survive." He said. Damon smiled and left the room.

He went downstairs to call Alaric for advice.

"How'd it go?" Alaric asked as he picked up the phone.

"The doctor fucking abused my brother." Damon spat out, finally letting his rage get to him. It felt so relieving.

"And it didn't even help!" Damon yelled. "Stefan is still sick! He's still in pain!"

He sighed.

"Any chance you've got another vampire doc on your hand? Someone who are more patient with kids?"

"Stefan's what? 168?" Alaric chuckled.

"No." Damon spat. "He's 17! He is a child, Ric! He's still a teenager! He's still going through puberty! He is a freaking child! A child with too much life experience!"

"Damon.." Alaric sighed. "He doesn't need you to baby him. He's lived for so long without it. Don't you think he can take care of himself?"

"Obviously not! You're right. He's gone so long without any confort to turn to! I haven't been this way towards him since we were human!" Damon said and sighed. "Just tell me whether you know someone different or not..."

"Well rumor has it that there's another one in Atlanta. His name is said to be Bryeman."

"Great." Damon said and hung up the phone.


	6. Six

Damon didn't sleep. Instead he packed the car with everything that he would maybe need during the road trip with a sick Stefan and when he was done, and it was only 3 am, he decided that they might as well just get going.

So he went to Stefans room and slowly shook his younger brother awake. Stefan whined, looking at Damon.

"Hey baby brother..." Damon cooed, combing his fingers through Stefans hair. "We're gonna have to go to Georgia. There's hell there."

"No." Stefan whined. "I don't want to go."

"Come on, Stef." Damon said and quickly picked Stefan up from the bed. Stefan squirmed and protested heavily against Damon's decisions, but in the end, Damon won getting Stefan to sit in the front seat with a blanket wrapped around him and with a bag of salty chips in his lap, in case he got a bit of appetite back.

Damon drove without complains but Stefan whimpered and cried every now and then. When he did, Damon would rub his leg gently until he was back asleep but this time he wouldn't stop crying.

"Damon, I'm gonna be sick." Stefan cried and Damon quickly pulled the car over. Stefan rushingly opened the door and pushed his head out of the car. It took one gag only for Stefan to bring up a whole lot of body acids. Damon just rubbed his back calmly.

"It hurts Damon!" Stefan sobbed.

"We're almost there baby bro. Only one hour left. And now that you've thrown up a bit, it'll be easier to sleep." Damon comforted and helped Stefan sit comfortably again.

One hour, Damon told himself and luckily that hour passed faster than he had dared to hope. Damon didn't want to wake Stefan up, so he quietly sneaked out of the car and went into the building that he figured out this doctor would be in.

It looked very hospital-like. Except there were no other patients. Damon looked around finding no one.

"This is just great." Damon thought.

"Can I help you?" Someone said behind him and he turned around to see a doctor, taking off his gloves.

"Only if you're dr. Bryeman."

"Well I am."


	7. Seven

After talking to the doctor for a bit, Damon went to the car, gently waking Stefan up.

"Hey Stef, we're here. I just talked to the doctor. He seems nice but I'm gonna stay with you all the time to make sure he doesn't cross any lines."

With that, Stefan let Damon pick him up and together they went to the examination room the Byeman had told Damon to head to. Damon placed Stefan in a chair and stood next to him.

Soon Dr. Bryeman walked in and shook hands with Damon. Then he sat on his office chair and looked at Stefan.

"Hi Stefan. My name is Dr. Bryeman but you can call me Edwin if you'd like. I'm an old vampire. I turned around the 1200's and I've been a vampire doctor for quite a while. I understand that you're in pain? What hurts?"

"Everything." Stefan murmured.

"Yeah? Does your stomach hurt? Maybe your head as well?"

Stefan nodded. "Those hurt the most... everything is just aching in general. I feel sore in all my limbs and I feel weak."

The doctor nodded.

"And I've heard that you have seen another doctor as well? One that didn't treat you so well? Have you felt any better since his treatment?"

Stefan shook his head. "Actually I feel worse."

His body was tense, thinking about what his experience with the doctor back in Virginia. Dr. Bryeman noticed this.

"I would like to take your temperature, Stefan. But considering that you're a bit edgy right now, I'm just gonna take it in your ear even though it's not as accurate. So if you could please turn your head for me?"

Stefan slowly did so and the doctor quickly took his temperature.

"Yeah you're on 106 pal, so it's understandable that you feel bad. Now I would like to feel your stomach real quick, so I'm gonna ask you to lay down on that table over there."

Stefan did so and Dr. Bryeman gently lifted Stefan's shirt and pressed down on Stefans stomach. Stefan held his breath as he was tearing up. He let out a loud sob.

"Stop!" Damon quickly said. Dr. Bryeman immediately removed the pressure and instead rubbed Stefan's stomach comfortingly.

"Can I hold your hand, Stefan?" Dr. Bryeman asked and Stefan nodded, reaching his hand to him. The doctor clipped a pulse counter on his finger and waited a little.

"You're pulse is a bit high. You're in a lot of pain huh?" He said and Stefan nodded a little.

"Alright." The doctor took it off. "There's been an infection going around lately. It can be spread through blood-sharing, feeding and so on. And it might be what you have. I would like to order a blood draw to get a confirmation."

"Can't you just prick my finger?" Stefan asked nervously.

"Unfortunately not," the doctor said. "But what I can do is get you a nice room to wait in. If you do have the infection you're gonna have to stay here at the hospital for a little while, so we might as well just get you comfortable."


End file.
